


9: Things you said While I was Crying

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, PTSD Q, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, mentions of minor character death, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I thought I had it under control. I thought I had finally let it go and was getting on with my life. But no, I’m sitting in my office, tucked under my desk, unable to move. I must look ridiculous. I keep telling myself I’m going to go see someone. That I’m going to get help for the attacks, but I can’t bring myself to do it. 

I hear someone come into my office and I try to stay very still as they look around the room for me.

“Q?” Of course it’s you. Of fucking course. Why can’t you just leave me be? You’ve been under foot for nearly three weeks now and I can’t figure out why. Damn it, you’re going to be relentless about this.

“Q!?” You’ve found me. I look up into pale blue eyes and I see the one thing I’ve never wanted to see across your face. 

Pity.

Well, fuck you and your pity. I’m… Help. I’m trapped under my desk and my mind keeps playing over and over that day the old MI6 blew up. I was just an intern, on a coffee run. But I won’t be asking you for help any time soon. 

“Alright, then. We’ll just sit here and wait, yeah? You’re going to be alright. We’ll just wait it out right here.” You’re going to crinkle your suit sitting on the floor, leaning against my cabinets like that. I wait for the teasing that never comes, and the pity is gone too. You’re just going to sit there with me so that I’m not alone, aren’t you?

I should say something like ‘Thank you’. But instead, I curl up under my desk and wait for the panic to subside, the sound of your even breathing guiding me back to some sense of equilibrium. 

  
  


**James**

 

It’s been a terribly long week, and finally I manage to crawl back into my own bed back in London. We lost 003 yesterday and frankly, I can’t give two fucks about the rest of the world until at least Monday. 

That doesn’t mean you, of course, I hope you know that. But I wasn’t exactly the warmest of people when you met me in the lobby of MI6, looking to see if I was okay. In fact, I know I was a right out ass about it and I hope you can forgive me. Just not tonight.

The tears come unbidden. We lose people in this business. It happens. Never get close to those that always have a target on their back, and 003 was one of our best. We came in together, looked out for one another in and out of the field. He was a good agent and a good man and now he’s gone and I should have been there but I was too busy playing a god damned hero to get to my mark. 

My flat door opens and shuts softly. I know it’s you. There’s no one else who has a key. You let yourself in and I hear you making yourself busy in my kitchen. 

Oh my god, you’ve come to make me tea. Don’t. You’ll only complain you’re turning into your mother. 

I cocoon myself deeper into my duvet and just hope you go away. No such luck and I don’t have the strength to yell at you until you leave. 

“Tea’s here if you want it. I’m here when you’re ready. Get some sleep, Double Oh Seven.” It’s your way of giving me space and still giving me support.

My heart is heavy with loss, but you’re a relief in these small hours of the morning. I let the tears finally fall, knowing that I’m safe here to do so and know you’ll never see me as weak for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
